Witch Sister Is It Anyway?
by p3btvs
Summary: okay i take credit for everything except the idea! i read a story with the title of And Along Came Prue. I liked the thought of that story so much that i made my own version! so whoever wrote And Along Came Prue. credit for the idea goes to you! now this
1. Phoebe's Premonition

Chapter 1: Phoebe's Premonition

Piper and Phoebe Halliwell were in the spacious kitchen of Halliwell Manor on Prescott Street in the middle of San Francisco. Phoebe was eating her breakfast while reading the newspaper. Piper was at the counter getting milk ready for her son, Wyatt, when she noticed that Phoebe was reading her own advice column in the Bay Mirror.

"Um, Phoebe…why are you reading your own column?" Piper asked her younger sister as she poured some milk into Wyatt's bottle.

"I don't know. I guess just to review my advice." Phoebe responded to her sister. Phoebe had her nose buried into the Bay Mirror, San Francisco's most successful newspaper thanks to the new advice column "Ask Phoebe." "Hey will you bring me the scissors?" Phoebe asked.

"So I guess you are going to cut out your column and frame it up on a wall." Piper said with a chuckle and a smile on her face. She opened the drawer and pulled out the scissors.

"No! I'm not going to frame it! I just bought a photo album and I am going to make it the 'Ask Phoebe Album'. And you know, maybe one day it will be the 'Ask Mommy Album'! That is if I ever find love again!" Phoebe explained to her sister as she smiled at Wyatt who was eyeing her from his high-chair. Piper grabbed Wyatt's bottle and made her way over to the table.

"Oh Phoebe stop it! You know you will find love!" Piper said as she put Wyatt's bottle next to Phoebe and the scissors that Phoebe wanted on Wyatt's high-chair.

"I know no such thing!" Phoebe said half serious, half jokingly. "I don't know. I guess I am just nervous about dating again." She continued. Then out of the corner of her eye saw white orbs flying through the air. "Piper what is Wyatt doing?" Phoebe asked.

"OH MY GOD! I am a terrible mother! I left my son with scissors! What kind of mother would do that?" Piper said as she went over to Wyatt's high-chair and snatched him up. "I am so sorry honey! Mommy is so so sorry! And as for you missy," Piper said pointing at her sister, "at the risk of advising and advice columnist, you know you will find love again! You're a lovable person and any guy would be crazy to not want to be with you!"

"Well I guess it is a good thing that he knows that the scissors shouldn't have been left with him! But then again he could have just wanted his breakfast. And Piper you don't need to apologize or try to explain yourself! We all know that you are on the fritz lately! I mean with Wyatt not sleeping through the night and you and Leo having problems! You're expected to make a mistake!" Phoebe said.

"Excuse me, Leo and I don't having any problems! We are doing just fine!" Piper said with confidence, then let out a sigh. "Is it _that_ obvious?"

"Honey I think even Wyatt can sense that something is wrong with you two. And at the risk of advising and advice columnist's advisor, get some sleep! You look really tired!" Phoebe said as she rubbed the side of her sister's face. "Now if you would excuse me, I have to get this column into my album." Phoebe picked up the scissors and gasped as she jerked into a premonition.

_Prue was standing at the book of shadows that was on a stand in the attic when a demon shimmered in. Prue looked around the attic and finally noticed the scissors lying on a table. She stretched out her arm to its full extent and exclaimed, "Scissors!" and then threw her arm towards the demon. The demon flew back into the wall and Prue ran out of the attic._

"What is it? What did you see?" Piper asked Phoebe as she was cleaning up after Wyatt.

"I saw the weirdest thing. Prue was standing at the Book of Shadows and a demon shimmered in and she _called_ for these scissors, and then when the demon got thrown against the wall…she ran out of the attic." Phoebe described to her sister.

"Why would Prue _call_ for the scissors? And since when does Prue run away from a fight? And more importantly, why are you having premonitions of Prue? She has been dead for almost a year and a half now." Piper had so many questions about Phoebe's latest premonitions that she wanted answers to.

Phoebe took a deep breath and then said, "Your guess is as good as mine."


	2. Meeting In The Underworld

Chapter 2: Meeting In The Underworld

The underworld was a dangerous place, especially for witches. It was cold, damp, and the Charmed Ones didn't understand why or how the demons could stay down there. There were different holes that led to individual rooms and to individual lairs. The different lairs told you a lot about the demon that lived there. A cauldron stood right in the middle of this lair, the ingredients inside were almost bubbling over. A demon shimmered in right in front of the cauldron. It was The Crone. The Charmed Ones have run into The Crone before, once right after Wyatt was born, and just last week when she stole Piper's ability to see, Phoebe's ability to hear, and Paige's ability to speak. The Charmed Ones thought that they had vanquished The Crone for good, but how wrong they were.

"Finally I have my last ingredient to summon The Kazi King." She said to herself. The Crone and The Kazi King had worked together last week, but for them to work together again seemed to be impossible considering that she had vanquished him, and all his worriers, herself. She dropped the ingredient in and a long flame of fire burst out of the cauldron and landed on the floor. As the flame disappeared and left behind the screaming Kazi King.

"What do you want with me Crone?" The King yelled. He was a big black man with muscles like you couldn't imagine.

"Calm down you oaf! I have a proposition for you." The Crone said to the angry demon that stood just inches away from her.

"WHAT! You vanquish me and all of my worriers and then have the audacity to summon me back from the waste land and propose a deal! Are you out of your mind?" The King said with a booming voice.

"Do you want to hear my plan or not? You know, I could just send you back to the hell that I jut brought you from." She said as she held up a hand telling him to be quiet.

The Kazi King took a deep breath to calm himself down then said, "I'm listening."

"The Charmed Ones are getting ready to become vulnerable to attack." The Crone said after a few seconds to make sure that he was really calm.

"That is what you said last time and it got us all vanquished!" The King said returning to his booming voice that made even The Crone jump.

The Crone had a disgusted look on her face remembering the failure of her plane. "I hadn't expected them to bond as sisters that quickly, but this time…" The Crone said with a smile as if she immediately got over her anger. "This time is different! Our young Paige will cast a spell that will backfire and not only she, but her other sisters will be so confused! And then who would come along to vanquish _them_? A demon that they think is already dead!"

"That sounds perfect! But what is in it for me?" The King questioned.

"You will be known as the demon that killed The Charmed Ones." The Crone said with a wicked smile on her face.


	3. Mishaps In The Attic

Chapter 3: Mishaps In The Attic

"Piper!" Paige yelled for her sister. "Piper where is your dress?" Paige was searching through Piper's closet and with no help from her sister, decided to stop. Paige made her way to Piper's bedroom door and thought she would try yelling for her sister just once more. "Piper are you home?"

"She went out to lunch with Leo sweetie!" Phoebe yelled in response, from her room, to Paige's question. Paige took a deep breath to calm herself, and then marched over to Phoebe's bedroom door.

_I have a date with Nate tonight! I don't have time for this! _She thought to herself. _I am going to tell him that I am a witch and I need that dress! _Paige knocked on Phoebe's bedroom door when she finally reached it.

"Come in." Phoebe said almost immediately to the knock.

Paige opened the door and asked, "Did you say the Piper, our sister, went out to lunch with Leo, her husband?" Paige asked in a that-can't-be-true tone.

"Yeah, that's why I am watching Wyatt." Phoebe said as she tickled her nephew's stomach. He was laid out on her bed, giggling. "I guess it is because I said something today about her and Leo not doing so well lately…" Phoebe said after she saw Paige's shocked face and knew exactly what her younger sister was thinking. "If it is important you could call her, she has her cell."

"I just might do that!" Paige said and shut Phoebe's door. Paige pulled out her own cell phone and started to dial Piper's number.

"_Hello._" Piper said at the other end of the phone. Page could tell that Piper was laughing and that put a smile on her own face to know that her sister was having a great time with her husband.

"Uh, Piper, I have a date tonight with Nate and I am going to tell him that I am a witch and I really need that black dress of yours." Paige said with a sigh. There was a silence on the phone. "Um, Piper are you there?"

"_Yes I am her! I'm thinking._" There was another long pause and finally Piper said, "_Is it the one with the open back?_"

"YES! That is the one!" Paige said with a smile and an excited look on her face.

"_Oh honey I am sorry, I am wearing that one right now._" Piper said as Paige's excited look, turned into a disappointed one. "_But there is that one that shows some cleavage. I think that will be perfect for telling him that little secret of yours. I out-grew it when I was pregnant with Wyatt and you can use it tonight._"

"Okay, thanks Piper…um, where might that dress be?" Paige asked her sister.

"_Oh it should be on the top shelf in my closet._" Piper said

"Okay…have fun with Leo!" Paige said and then clicked off the phone. She walked back into Piper's closet and was looking on the top shelf. Without any luck she looked over her shoulders, held out her hands and then said, "D_ress._"

There was a dress on the top shelf in Piper's closet with a shoebox on top of it. The dress, as soon as Paige called for it, was swimming with white and blue orbs and disappeared from its original resting place, and landed in Paige's arms. As Paige turned around to walk away, she heard something hit the floor behind her.

"What the hell?" She asked herself. As she quickly turned around to see what the noise was. The shoebox that lay perfectly on top of the dress had now fallen on the floor revealing many pictures. Most of the pictures were old ones of Grams and Patty, The Charmed Ones' mother, and Prue. As Paige was going through the pictures of Grams and Patty she let out a sideways smile. But then when she fell upon Prue's pictures, she had a sad look on her face.

Paige took a deep breath and scooped all the pictures up and put them back into the box. She made her way out of Piper's closet, out of Piper's room, and to the bottom of the stairs that led to the attic. She took another deep breath and began her way up the stairs. Paige marched right through the doorway and to the stand that held The Book Of Shadows.

Paige took another deep breath and started flipping through the pages. After a few minutes she stopped, looked up from the book and walked over to the trunk that held all of the magical equipment that The Charmed Ones had to use for spells and potions. Paige got out five white candles and a lighter and then shut the trunk.

_This has got to work_! Paige thought to herself as she set down the candles in a circle. _It just has to_! Paige lit the candles and walked over to the book.

"This is going to work!" she reassured herself. Then she took another deep breath and recited the spell that was on the page that lay in front of her.

"_Hear these words,_

_Hear the cry,_

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide._"

White orbs began to circle the inside of the five white candles.

"It's working!" Paige said with a big smile on her face. Then the orbs broke out of the circle of the five white candles and began to circle around Paige. After a few seconds the orbs disappeared. "Oh, that can't be good." Paige said with a worried look on her face.


	4. Date Night

Chapter 4: Date Night

Night fell over San Francisco as Paige, with her short red hair in curlers, rushed her sister Piper to leave.

"Come on Piper! Nate will be here any second and my hair still isn't done! And I _promised_ that we would have the house to ourselves!" She said as Piper was putting on her lipstick.

"Chill out Paige! I will just be another second, go bother Phoebe!" Piper said as she put the cap back on top of her lipstick.

"Well I _would_, but Phoebe is already gone! Now, are you driving or is Leo orbing because if he is then I need you to move your car so it looks like you're gone." Paige explained.

"What is this, Middle School?" Piper asked with a giggle as she got up and grabbed her jacket off the back of the chair. Paige shot Piper a hateful look. "We're driving, but if you need us we will be an orb away."

"I will really…_really_ try _not_ to need you!" Paige said as Paige's hateful look became a hopeful one. Piper took one last look in the mirror and then began to walk over to Wyatt's nursery, which used to be Piper's walk-in closet.

"Your going to watch Wyatt right?" Piper asked.

"The baby monitor is downstairs, now let's move it Piper!" Paige demanded. Piper let out a sigh and began to walk for the door, Paige followed.

"So how do you think Nate will react to you being a witch?" Piper asked as she and her sister were walking down the steps making their way for the foyer.

"I don't want to think about it." Paige said as they stopped at the bottom step where Leo was waiting for Piper.

"What don't you want to think about?" Leo asked as he just now came into the conversation.

"I am telling Nate that I am a witch tonight and I don't want to think about how he will react." Paige explained. Leo let out a sigh and rolled his eyes. Leo had always thought that ever since Prue, the oldest sibling, had been killed by the demon Shax, the sisters should keep their secret…a secret.

Leo held out his arm for piper and said, "My lady."

"Oh…" Piper grabbed Leo's arm, "My man." All three let out a laugh then Paige remembered that Nate could be pulling up right now as they speak.

"GO!" she yelled, and then she pushed them towards the door. Paige cut in front of the happy couple to open the door for them. Once her hand touched the door knob, she heard a knock. "Oh great." She sighed. The door squeaked as Paige opened it, it was Nate.

"Hey Paige." Nate said with a smile. Nate was tall and had short dirty blonde hair. He laughed and Paige was getting ready to ask why when she remembered that she had her curlers in her hair still. She quickly went into the living room. Nate turned to Piper and Leo and said, "How's it going kiddos?"

"Just fine, man." Leo said with a smile, he had just stopped laughing at Paige.

"You be good to my sister." Piper said pointing at Nate as he held up his hands as if he were under arrest. "Let's go Leo, we don't want to miss our reservations." Piper and Leo walked out the door leaving the door open and Nate standing at it. Nate walked inside the three story house and into the living room where he saw Paige go. Paige was getting the last curler out of her hair.

"You look beautiful Paige." Nate said with a smile. Paige was wearing a black shirt with a pink mini skirt and black, laced, high heels.

"And you, Nate, look very handsome." She responded. Nate had just thrown on his cowboy button up shirt and black jeans with black shoes; he wasn't the dress up kind of guy.

* * *

The Kazi King was sitting on the floor looking at The Crone in a very hateful way. He was getting ready to say something but before he could even think of the words The Crone said, "Go…NOW! Shimmer into the kitchen and attack."

The Kazi King nodded his head, stood up and shimmered out of The Crone's lair.

* * *

Paige and Nate were sitting on the couch making out when there was a crash in the kitchen.

"What was that?" Nate asked. Paige rolled her eyes and let out a sigh.

_Not now! I was buttering him up!_ "I will go check." Paige said. She got up and stomped to the kitchen. "Phoebe if that is you…so help you god!" Paige mumbled to herself. She walked past the foyer, through the dinning room and into the kitchen. She let out a gasp when she saw The Kazi King charge at her. She held out her arm and called,

"_Demon…basement!_" she flung her arm down to the floor. The Kazi King was surrounded by blue and white orbs and disappeared beneath the floor. Paige looked over at the basement door and called, "_Door…close…lock._" The door, just like the demon, was surrounded by orbs, shut, and locked. Paige let out a sigh of relief. Then she looked up at the ceiling of the kitchen and whispered, "_Leo…Piper!_"

* * *

Piper and Leo sat at a booth table in the nice restaurant that used to be called "Quake" where Piper used to work. The couple were laughing and enjoying themselves, and then Leo heard Paige's call. He looked up and then at Piper and said,

"It's Paige. It sounds important."

"Well go…I'm not stopping you!" Piper said gesturing for Leo to leave.

"She needs both of us." Leo said with a worried look on his face.

"Ugh! She would!" Piper exclaimed. She took a quick look around the restaurant to make sure that nobody was watching or looking at them. When she saw that no one was, she flung her arms and the entire place froze accept for Leo and her. "Well what are you waiting for…?" Piper put her hand on Leo's, "Orb!"

Leo and Piper were surrounded by blue and white orbs as the disappeared from their seats. Once they were completely out of the building, the entire restaurant unfroze and picked up where they left off as if no time had passed.

* * *

"_Piper! Leo!_" Paige was whispering, "_Where are you?_"

"We're right here." Piper said from behind Paige.

"Oh thank God!" Paige exclaimed. "There is a demon in the basement and I am pretty sure that it was The Kazi King."

"Paige, we…or The Crone…vanquished him and all his demons last week." Piper said with a disbelieving look on her face.

"Piper I swear it is him! Now orb down there and do something." Paige said opening the kitchen door to see if Nate was on his was, and he was. He had gotten up off the couch and was making his way right for them.

"I don't have enough power to blow him up." Piper explained.

"But you can knock him out! Now go! Nate is coming." Paige said through gritted teeth.

"Well you're going to have to stall because he will here the explosion." Piper responded. Paige rolled her eyes then opened the door.

"Um, Nate, could you go into my bathroom and get my necklace…I forgot it." Paige said with an innocent look on her face. Almost immediately once she stopped speaking, Nate turned around and made his way upstairs. Paige turned back to her sister. "Now go because I think our friend is coming up here!"

"Ugh, fine! Come on Leo…orb…now!" Piper said clutching onto his arm and just like in the restaurant, they disappeared.

Paige held out her hand and said "_Necklace._" Her necklace orbed into her hand almost instantly. There was a crash down in the basement and after a few moments, the basement door opened revealing Piper.

"Charge at me like that…I will vanquish your sorry ass!" She said down the steps. Piper walked into the kitchen and Leo followed.

"Damn…" He said. "Well problem solved! He will be out the rest of the night and if he isn't, I put some crystals around him so he won't get out."

"Thanks Leo, you rock!" Paige said.

"Doin' what I can with what I got." He responded.

"Come on Leo, we don't want to miss the specials." Piper said. Leo wrapped his arm around her and they orbed away. Paige took a deep breath then walked back to see where Nate was. He was just coming down the steps.

"Paige, I couldn't find your necklace." He told her.

"Oh silly me, I left it in the kitchen…" She lied. "Um Nate, I know it seems like this happens all the time but I need you to leave! Phoebe just called me and she needs a ride home."

"I didn't hear the phone. And where is her car?" He questioned.

"She called my cell and her car is in the shop! But I promise that we will finish this later!" She said to him. They kissed each other and walked out the door together.


	5. Paige’s New Hairdo

Chapter 5: Paige's New Hairdo

"I can't believe you guys didn't come get me last night." Phoebe said to Piper. Phoebe sat at a table in the attic holding a string attached to a crystal circling a map of San Francisco.

"Well Paige had everything under control. She told Nate she went to get you and circled around the block so she could come back and demon-sit." Piper responded. Piper was standing at The Book Of Shadows trying to identify the demon as something other than a Kazi. She finally looked up at her sister to see that she was scrying. "Hey Phoebe, what are you scrying for? We have the demon."

"No, we have the King; I am scrying for his warriors." Phoebe said pointing her finger at Piper.

"I told you…only _I _was resurrected!" The King told Phoebe.

"Shut up!" Piper snapped at the demon. She picked up a crystal the size of a potion vial and threw it on the ground at the perimeter of the demon's cage. He cried in pain as a volt of electricity hit him. "You never did tell us why…or who resurrected you." The demon just looked away. Piper scowled at the demon then looked at her sister. "Anything?"

"No not yet." Phoebe shook her head. Piper went back to looking through the book. "AH! This is so damn frustrating!" Phoebe said as she slammed her hand down on the table to take a break. "We really need to modernize scrying! This is so…eighteenth century!" Piper laughed at her sister. "Where is Paige?" Phoebe asked as she looked around the attic.

"Sleeping." Piper responded not even looking up from the book.

"Not anymore! Do you have to keep torturing the demon Piper? You keep waking me up!" Paige said to her sister as she walked through the attic. Piper still hadn't looked up but she shot a dirty look at the book as if it where her sister. Phoebe laughed and looked over to Paige and was shocked as to what she saw.

"Oh my god! Paige! What potion did you blow up in your face this time?" Phoebe asked her sister as she got over shock and straight into joking.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked her sister. Piper had finally looked up from the book.

"Well whatever potion she keeps blowing up, it is saving her a fortune so she doesn't have to go to the salon." Piper said with a smile.

"I like it." The demon said hoping to butter the sisters up and let him go…no such luck.

"Shut up!" Piper said and threw another crystal at the cage.

"Okay jokes over guys…and demon! What are you talking about?" Paige said looking at everyone in the room.

"Your hair…it's dark…and long." Phoebe said. Paige looked at Phoebe with a disbelieving face. She walked straight past the demon's cage and over to the full-sized mirror that stood in a corner of the attic and gasped as she saw her reflection. Her hair was indeed long and dark brown as if someone had dyed it and put in extensions in her sleep.

"_Scissors!_" She yelled as she held out her hand. The scissors that had lain in the kitchen table from the day before had orbed into her hands.

"Hey hey hey…personal gain!" Piper said pointing at Paige. She ignored the comment and began to cut her hair. The scissors snipped and snapped and Paige's hair had returned to the short length that it was the night before. She looked at the floor successfully and back at the mirror to notice that it was all back on her head again. She gasped. "That's new." Piper said.

"What the hell is going on?" Paige exclaimed. She walked past the cage, not even noticing that she had knocked a crystal out of place, and laid the scissors on the table that Phoebe was using. The Kazi King, without anyone noticing, finally seized the opportunity and shimmered out of the attic. "Why is my hair like this?"

"Your guess is as good as ours." Phoebe said. "But we will fix it later. Right now we need to worry about the…" Phoebe turned to look at the demon and noticed that he was gone. "Um…where did he go?" Piper and Paige also looked.

"Paige, you knocked a crystal out of place." Piper said. As she whipped her head around to look at her sister, she saw Prue. Then where Prue was standing, it quickly turned into Paige. Piper realized what happened then said, "Paige you just flashed!"

"What like Phoebe with her black and white thing?" Paige asked with a puzzled look.

"Yeah…only…you were Prue." Piper responded.


	6. Another Meeting In The Underworld And Mo

Chapter 6: Another Meeting In The Underworld And More Mishaps In The Attic

The Kazi King shimmered into The Crone's lair to find her at her caldron stirring a potion.

"What took you so long?" She asked annoyed. She had a right to be pissed off; she had been waiting for the demon to come back for hours.

"I was captured Crone!" he said with his booming voice.

"What? How is that possible?" she asked in amazement.

"It was made possible…BY YOUR CARLESS MISTAKE!" he responded. Of course he had a right to be pissed of as well. "You're lucky I don't vanquish you right where you stand!"

"You wouldn't dare." She said. She wasn't the least bit concerned that she could possibly be vanquished…again.

"Wouldn't I?" The King responded. The Crone looked at him for a moment then let go of the tool she was using to stir her potion. She stepped aside of her caldron and put her hands on her hips waiting to have a fireball thrown at her. The Kazi King just stood there.

"You will wait for my word and then you will attack." The Crone said as she returned back to her original stance.

* * *

"All this freaky Prue stuff started happening when I cast that spell to talk to her." Paige said as she walked over to The Book Of Shadows.

"Wait…you did WHAT?" Piper asked her sister in amazement.

"I cast a spell to talk to Prue…" Paige repeated.

"Why would you do that sweetie?" Phoebe asked now joining the conversation.

"Because I thought it was about damn time that I meet her!" Paige said with confidence as she started to flip through the pages of the book.

"_Personal gain_..." Piper said out the side of her mouth talking to Phoebe.

"Oh personal gain's ass! You guys want to talk to her too! I know it and don't act like you don't!" Paige said apparently hearing the remark her sister made. Paige flashed into Prue and back into herself just as she had moments ago.

"Uh…she flashed again." Phoebe said. Wyatt began crying over the baby monitor as the phone rang. Piper grabbed the baby monitor and said,

"I'll get Wyatt, Phoebe you get the phone, and P…you…you stay up here." Piper pointed at Paige not knowing what to call her because at that moment that she was giving directions, she flashed into Prue and wasn't flashing back. Piper and Phoebe walked out of the attic,

"There has to be something in here to reverse this!" Paige said. She had still not turn back into herself.

* * *

"Go now! Attack from the attic." The Crone said to the demon. He looked like he was getting ready to rip The Crone's head off. He smiled deviously as if he were planning something and then shimmered out.

* * *

Paige was flipping through the book when The Kazi King shimmered in. Noticing that Paige didn't seem to notice he said, "Don't attack."

She looked up at the demon then looked around the attic. She saw the scissors that were lying on the table and said; "_Scissors_!" as she flung her arm towards the demon. The demon flew back against the wall and a startled Paige, still looking like Prue, ran out of the attic. "Kazi King in the attic! I think I knocked him out!" Paige said as she met up with her sisters as they were going up the stairs. She had finally flashed back into herself, but for a brief second.

"How did you knock him out?" Phoebe asked.

"Well I called for the scissors but when I flung my arm, he flew up against the wall." Paige explained.

"Just like in my premonition." Phoebe said worried.

"Is this a bad thing? I mean, I _did_ knock him out…" Paige questioned.

"Well yeah it's a bad thing! I think that you're becoming Prue." Piper explained. "But this doesn't make any sense! For Prue's power to work she had to be pissed, and for your powers to work you have to be scared so how did you tap into Prue's power?"

"Well I was kind of pissed off about everything that had been going on. So I guess…that is why I tapped into Prue's power." Paige said. She flashed into Paige again then back into Prue, and this time, The Charmed One's had a feeling that that would be the last time they saw Paige.

"Well let's go put the demon back into his cage." Phoebe said and they went up the stairs into the attic.


	7. Confessions Of A Kazi King

Chapter 7: Confessions Of A Kazi King

"AHHHHHHHHHH" The Kazi King was screaming for his life as he was on his hands and knees in the crystal cage that The Charmed Ones had put him in.

"Stop lying! Tell us the truth! Who sent you?" Piper was questioning. The Kazi King took a deep breath and stood.

"I HAVE BEEN TELLING THE TRUTH WITCH!!!!!" He was using his booming voice yet again.

"Don't you yell at me!" Piper said looking at the demon like he was crazy. "So if your telling us the truth then that means that we really _didn't_ vanquish The Crone last week…" Piper said trying to understand the situation.

"No…you _did_ vanquish her! She just had enough power to bring herself back. Then she brought me back to kill you! She knew that you would become your other sister and though it would be the perfect timing to take you out." The Kazi King said as he pointed to Paige.

"How did she know?" asked Paige. The Kazi King just held his arms in the air with a confused look on his face.

"How the hell should I know?" he said.

"Why are you telling us all of this?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I want The Crone dead…for good!" The Kazi King admitted. "And who else do you know with enough power to vanquish her?" The Charmed Ones looked at each other.

"Well we thought we had vanquished The Crone for good! Obviously we need a plan." Piper said.

"I think I have a plan." Paige said.

"Yeah…what is your plan Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"No…this isn't Paige…at least for right now. This is Prue!" Prue said. Piper and Phoebe were in shock as to what they were hearing and began to cry.

"Prue…I've missed you!" Piper said with tears in her eyes as she went over to hug her sister.

"I've missed you so much Piper! And you too Phoebe!" Phoebe went over and joined Piper as all three sisters hugged each other.

"I don't understand…where is Paige?" Piper asked.

"She took my place…in heaven." Prue said. The sisters look worried. Realizing what they were thinking Prue filled them in. "No…she is fine! I will only be here until The Crone is vanquished…and The Kazi."

"Well we were getting ready to vanquish The Kazi when you showed up." Phoebe said.

"Well I have a perfect idea of how to vanquish The Crone…but this is your job…vanquish The Kazi." Prue said. Piper and Phoebe turned around and looked at the Kazi.

"She is right…we are going to have to vanquish you." Piper said.

"I don't care…I shouldn't even be here! My only regret is that I didn't succeed in killing you!" The Kazi King said with a hateful look in his eye.

"Thanks for helping us." Phoebe said, and then she threw the vanquishing potion that she had been holding in her hand all this time at the demon. He burst into flames and was screaming in pain and exploded right before their eyes.


	8. Prue’s Plan

Chapter 8: Prue's Plan

"Prue I can't believe it is really you! I have so many questions!" Piper said astonished that her dead sister was really standing in front of her.

"Don't bother…I can't answer any questions about heaven and if I have been watching over you and things like that. I wish I could…but I can't." Prue said with an apologetic look on her face. "But enough about me…what about you! I mean…you have a baby!"

"Yes! His name is Wyatt." Piper said smiling.

"Wait…_his _name…" Prue said. She didn't know if she heard correctly.

"Yes. I have a baby boy." Piper explained.

"But I thought you were going to have a girl! I mean…we saw it in your future!" Prue said.

"Yes, well that was the same future where you were still alive and had blonde hair…obviously things change!" Phoebe said with a chuckle. The three shared a laugh. "Okay, not to be pushy but I have a deadline so what is your plan Prue?"

"Oh…well I was thinking, you guys have vanquished The Crone once and she had enough power to come back…so what we need to do is dis-empower her."

"Yeah but how are we going to do that? I mean it isn't like she will sit there and let us do it." Phoebe said.

"I know…that is why Piper freezes her, we say a spell and then throw the potion and BOOM…vanquished!" Prue explained.

"I like it! It sounds oddly familiar? Haven't we done a vanquish like that once?" Piper said with a smile on her face. She was trying to remember what demon it was.

"Yes…the one who was a cat and turned on his witch…he had to feel the pain of nine deaths." Prue explained.

"Ah...that is the one." Piper said.

"Okay…one more problem…we need a spell." Phoebe said.

"Got that covered…the spell in The Book Of Shadows that we burned, the one to banish our powers, what if we re-write that for The Crone?" Prue's plan had been very thought out…as if she had been waiting for this day to come.

"I like it!" Phoebe said. "Now…I will go work on the spell, Piper you work on finding The Crone, and Prue…you can go see Wyatt if you want…I don't think there is really anything else to do…"

"I would love that very much. Where is his room?" Prue asked.

"In my walk-in closet." Piper explained.

"You keep your baby in a closet?" Prue said shocked.

"Leo made it into a nursery thank you very much!" Piper said. Prue smiled and walked out of the attic. "Do you think she will be okay by herself?"

"Yes, she grew up here! I think she remembers her way around." Phoebe said as she walked over to the table to write the spell.

"It is just so weird to talk to her after all this time! It is going to be hard to let her go when it is time…" Piper said as she got a map and a crystal. She sat the map down on a table and unfolded it, placed her hand upon it and said,

"_May this map,_

_Come uncurled._

_Let me see,_

_The underworld._"

Before Pipers eyes, the map to San Francisco became a map to the underworld. She took the crystal and began to scry for The Crone.

* * *

Prue walked into Wyatt's room and smiled at the angelic face that was smiling at her. Leo was there reading Wyatt a story.

"Oh hey Leo, it's been so long! I have missed you!" Prue said smiling at him. Not knowing that it was Prue who was talking to him instead of Paige, he said,

"Um…Paige…you see me everyday!"

"No…this is Prue." She explained. "Is this Wyatt? I am confused…"

"Well Piper was having some problems and it changed…" Leo started to explain. Prue cut him off.

"No…about his name…if his first name is Wyatt…then his name is Wyatt Wyatt?" Prue asked with a very confused look.

"No…His name is Wyatt, after me, Mathew, which is Paige's last name, Halliwell. Demons fear Halliwell so that is what we decided to go with." Leo explained. "Do you want to hold him?"

"Oh…yes I do!" Prue reached into Wyatt's crib and picked him up. She began to cry.

"Why are you crying?" Leo asked.

"I have missed so much!" Prue began. "I always thought it would be Me, Piper and Phoebe battling demons side by side! I never thought I would die like that, at such a young age! And now I missed my nephew being born and Phoebe getting married…even though it was to Cole. I just miss everything."

"Prue you have given so much! You should talk to the Elders, ask if you can come down whenever you want and see everyone." Leo said.

"Oh how I want to! I don't think I should though." Prue said

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"Because if my sisters see me all the time, then that will just make me real to them, and I don't want to go through that. Maybe I will talk to them about letting them contact me if they just want to talk or something…" Prue said. She got cut off by Phoebe and Piper walking through the door.

"It's time." Piper said.


	9. The Big Bang

Chapter 9: The Big Bang

"So how exactly do we get to the underworld?" Prue asked with a very confused look on her face.

"Well normally Paige would orb us but since she is not here…we had to make a potion." Phoebe explained.

"Really? You actually mad a potion to transport you places?" Prue asked. "I missed a lot while I was dead." Only Prue let out a chuckle. Piper and Phoebe didn't think it was very funny to joke about the death of a loved one. Noticing that she hit a soft spot Prue quickly apologized.

"Okay, so we know the plan?" Phoebe asked. "We go in, throw the potion then Piper you freeze; we say the spell and BOOM."

"Got it." Piper and Prue said together.

"We only got one shot, so let's make it count." Piper said. Phoebe and Prue nodded their heads. The three sisters held hands with Prue in the middle.

"Honey, don't let Wyatt up to late! I want him down at seven-thirty! Got me?" Piper said to Leo.

"Yes Ma'am. Good luck guys." Leo responded. "It was nice seeing you Prue." Prue nodded at Leo as a form of saying _you too._ Piper dropped the Potion vial on the floor and a cloud of white smoke covered them. When it went away, the sisters saw The Crone's lair, with The Crone in front of them.

"Wow! We should have invented that when I was…you know…" Prue said.

"Come to vanquish me have you? Don't worry, I _will _have enough power to come back! And I WILL COME BACK! I WILL KILL YOU ALL!" The Crone said with a devilish smile.

"Wanna bet?" Phoebe said. Prue threw the potion and it hit The Crone in the middle of the chest. She burst into flames and began to scream. "Piper now!" Prue commanded.

"Piper raised her arms with her hands closed and as she extended them towards The Crone, she opened her hands. Silence fell upon The Crone as she was frozen mid-vanquish. Prue unfolded a piece of paper and the sisters began to say their spell together.

"_From whence they came,_

_Return them now._

_Banish the words,_

_Spoken from her mouth._

_Send her powers,_

_To the astral plane._

_So she may never,_

_Gain them again._"

White orbs surrounded The Crone and then disappeared into nothingness as her powers were stripped from her. Piper waved her hand and The Crone was screaming in pain. A few seconds went by and then she burst. The blast was so big that it sent The Charmed Ones flying in different directions.

"Piper…are you okay?" Phoebe yelled.

"Yeah, I am fine! Prue…are you okay?" Piper yelled.

"I don't know if Prue is…but _I _am!" Paige said.

"PAIGE!" Phoebe and Piper said together. They were so happy to see their sister. They ran over to her and they all shared a hug.

"Paige are you okay? What happened to you? What was heaven like?" Phoebe questioned.

"Oh it was…oh…I'm not allowed to say." Paige said as she looked of in another direction. She began to laugh and Piper and Phoebe joined her. "So did we get The Crone?" Paige asked.

"Yes we did!" Phoebe said.

"Is she coming back?" Paige asked.

"Not this time." Piper said.

"Good. Now let's get the heck out of here!" Paige said as she realized where she was. She held onto Piper and Phoebe. All three of the girls were covered in white and blue orbs and disappeared out of the underworld and into the regular world.


	10. Conclusion

Chapter 10: Conclusion

The demonic wasteland is a place where demons go after they have been vanquished. The Charmed Ones have put their share of demons there. Once the demons enter the wasteland, a power sucking snake-like demon attacks you and steals your powers. Once it is finished with taking your powers, it takes what is left of your life until you are nothing but a skeleton. The Crone had been to the demonic wasteland a few times in her life but always had the power to come back. This time, she found herself powerless and trying to dodge the power-sucking demon around every corner.

"Leave me be you beast!" She exclaimed as it was chasing her. "DAMN THOSE CHARMED ONES! HOW DID THEY STRIP ME OF MY POWERS!" She was furious. She ran around a corner and stopped as she took a deep breath. The power-sucking demon burst up from the ground and wrapped itself around her leg. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She yelled. It was sucking the life out of her and because she was powerless, there was nothing she could do to stop it. "AHHHHHHHHHH" She kept screaming until she was nothing but bones. The power-sucking demon went back into the ground to search for its next meal.

ONE WEEK LATER

"So is The Crone gone for good?" Prue asked as she stood in front of all three of her sisters. She was now a spirit standing in the middle of five white candles.

"Well it has been a whole week and we haven't heard from her yet." Piper said.

"Good! I am glad that my plan worked! It was good that I could help out while I was down here. Oh by the way Paige, it is nice to finally _meet _you the proper way. That is why you cast that spell right? To meet me?" Prue asked.

"It is nice to meet you too! And yes it is. I thought it was about time for _all_ of us to talk to you…I guess The Elders think so too." Paige said.

"Well I had a little talk with those Elders. They finally saw it my way. But keep in mind, there are some restrictions in calling me. You can't call me every single day and you can't ask me what heaven is like." Prue explained.

"I don't want to know what heaven is like! I mean, we are all going to have to go there one day! I just want it to be a surprise." Piper said.

"Well I can live with those restrictions! I am just happy to talk to you again Prue! We have missed you so much!" Phoebe said.

"And I have missed you! I kind of miss the demon fighting too! That was fun! I am glad I got to live the nostalgia of the old days!" Prue said. She looked in the air. "Just a few more minutes?" She begged as she still looked in the air. "UGH! FINE! I have to go."

"Bye Prue! We love you!" Piper, Phoebe, and Paige said together. Prue was surrounded by white orbs and disappeared into the air. The Book Of Shadows started to flip through its pages by itself.

"You guys, come here!" Phoebe said as she ran to the book. The three sisters gathered around the book as it landed on a blank page. Words began to appear on the blank page as if someone were writing them right at that moment.

"_I love you! From your eldest sister, Prue._"


End file.
